It Had Always Been You,
by wongksfbd
Summary: Set in the future, when Rufus and Lily divorce, it's for Derena fans. Please read and review, thank you!


**(A/N: Inspired by the forums on , so I've decided to write this fic. It's about Dan and Serena, getting back TOGETHER after Rufus and Lily divorce. Please read and review, thank you!)**

"Dad, are you sure about this? Isn't Lily the love of your life?" Rufus looked at Dan, who sat right across him in their loft, he didn't know what to say. Lily had always been the one girl he had loved from first sight, no matter how unlikely their relationship seemed to everyone else, regardless of her mother's objections, they thought they were perfect for each other. But Lily was no longer that girl whom they had a child together, no longer that girl whom he was so eager to marry when he was a young man.

"Dan, I can't do this anymore. I loved her, it never changed, but now, it is just impossible to keep that going when she clearly doesn't love me the same way anymore. It was a mistake, Dan." Rufus got up, and headed for his room, it was obvious that he was heartbroken, he was disappointed. Dan thought about himself and Serena, they had broken up partly because of their parents, it had been so inappropriate. Whenever he saw Serena with Nate, his heart ached. He knew he still loved her, but it had been impossible. Being with Vanessa had merely been a cover, he knew it had not been right for him to play with her feelings that way, but he couldn't risk Serena knowing that he still loved her. Or rather, it hadn't been viable for her to know. Their break-up had been a quiet and amicable one, they were still great friends, but they weren't each other's soul mate. It was that subtle difference that had such great repercussions. But now that their parents were divorced, was it still possible between them?

Serena didn't seem to love Nate that much, he had never seen them have any real acts of love or concern, deep down, he believed that Serena still had feelings for him. Nate couldn't compare with him, even though they were good friends. He had that yearning for Serena, he had never really dealt with the break-up well, and he wanted to get back together so many times before. Perhaps this was a God given, it was a chance they were shown, and they should take this.

Steeling up his courage while he still had it, he typed a text and sent it to her. "Serena, I need to talk to you. Park in 10?" Before it had been sent, he received a text from Serena. They were telepathic after all, it seemed. Clicking it open straightaway, "Dan. I need someone to talk to. Park in 10?" He couldn't help laughing as he anticipated her reply. Five minutes passed, but his phone remained silent. It was something serious, he knew. Changing quickly, he made his way to the park as quickly as he possibly could.

Serena was sitting on a bench, their bench. A place where they had shared many wonderful memories, memories that were imprinted permanently in his heart. Her head was bowed, and she had a scarf wound round her neck. It looked like the one that she had worn on their first date, was that a positive sign? He approached her, and just before he was about to call her name, she turned around. She looked in poor shape. Her eyes were slightly swollen, face sans make up, and it was a side of Serena very rarely seen. "Serena, what happened?" His voice quivered slightly, he couldn't help himself, he never liked seeing Serena unhappy like this.

She hugged him, burying her face in his chest as he ran his fingers through her beautiful hair, whispering words of comfort in her ear. She sobbed, and looked at him as she simply said, "I don't love Nate, Dan. You're the only one that has ever been in my heart." Dan froze, he knew she definitely couldn't have gotten over him that quickly, but that was a surprise. "I tried so many times, to forget our times together, tried to forget that it was impossible between us, tried to remind myself we were legally siblings. But it's too hard Dan. But now, our parents are no longer together. I know you just broke up with Vanessa, but do you still love me?"

Dan took her in his arms, kissing her lightly. A small kiss led to a full blown passionate one, and it was like that feeling had never left, it felt like they had never been apart. When they broke, their eyes immediately found each other, it was pure instinct. "What about Nate, Serena, we can't forget that." She looked at him, her pleading look, one that always made his heart melt. "I broke up with Nate already, but we chose to hide it, because there are always appearances to be kept. It was more than a month ago, Dan, but you always avoided seeing us, you would have been able to seen it."

Dan looked at her, a loss for words, they had always been for each other, it couldn't happen any other way. "Serena, will you be my girlfriend? This time, regardless of what happens in the world together, we shan't be the ones who sacrifice." Looking straight into his eyes, Serena smiled, and nodded, in the same childish way he had fallen in love with on their first date.

They were meant for each other, and it would be forever.


End file.
